


Christmas Lights and a Lack of Clothes

by Diego_Brando



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based off RP, Bondage with Lights, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diego_Brando/pseuds/Diego_Brando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan, on the way to a Christmas party, finds Kanaya a little tied up.</p><p>Based on an RP session I had as Santahat!Eridan. Also based of this a conversation I had this morning, involving puns on "light" bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights and a Lack of Clothes

Eridan walked down the meteor's hall, whistling Christmas songs to himself. Everyone who was coming to the party should be there already. He wondered if he should walk faster, but decided to continue walking slow to admire all the Christmas lights up. He considered singing.

"I don't wwant a lot for Christmas, there's just one thi-"

"MMMMMMFF" he heard from somewhere.

"wwhat the hell" he whispered to himself. "Hello?" he said, louder.

"Mmmmmff!" came the muffled voice again.

"Hmmmmmff!!" came a lower voice. It sounded like a British accent, if it was possible to hear it through what sounded like a gag.

"Kee..." Eridan didn't know what to say. "Keep making noises, I'll find you.." he trailed off. It sounded like whatever was making the noise needed help. He rounded the corner and found a slightly open door.

"Helloooo?" Eridan said into the door. Muffled moans came out of the doorway. "I'm... gonna come in.. is that ok..?"

"Mmm-hmm!" said the higher, American voice. Eridan pushed into the room.

And there was Kanaya and Rose, both tangled up in Christmas lights. "Wwoww." he said. "I didn't think that evven I could mess somethin up that bad." Kanaya blushed and rose avoided Eridan's gaze. Eridan squinted at the tangled lights. He realized that it was basically impossible to trip into Christmas lights and tangle it into a perfect knot around your wrists. And upon closer inspection of Kanaya, she was gagged with something. Rose, who had her back turned, was gagged with what looked like Kanaya's t-shirt.

"Oh... gog. Oh no no no no." Eridan put his face in his hands."I'm fuckin leavvin right noww."

"HMMMFF" shouted Rose. Eridan sighed. 

"Fine." he yanked Kanaya's gag out. "Better?" Kanaya coughed as Eridan looked at the gag. He tossed it away once he realized that it was a pair of wadded up purple panties. "you fuckin people, i swear" he said under his breath.

"Thanks." Kanaya said, avoiding his eyes. "I Couldn't- I Got Stuck."

"Fuck you, Maryam." Eridan said back. "Don't make me do these things."

"I'm Sorry!" Kanaya said, testily. "I-"

"Hmmm- HMMMM?!" moaned Rose. Kanaya blushed again and Eridan pulled her T-shirt gag out. He tossed it at Kanaya, who glared at him. "Can you untie us?" asked Rose. 

"Your hands and ankles are tied together. Your hands are also right by each other's asses." Eridan observed. "Please, don't make me do this." 

"Well, we can't!" said Rose. "Please?" 

"We'll Never Speak Of lt Again." Kanaya said.

"Wwell, I wwould fuckin hope not." Eridan reached down and yanked at the Christmas lights, pulling one loop out. He stopped, attempting to avoid touching ass. "I might havve to touch either one of you to get this done." He continued struggling with the lights, his hands brushing against both girls. He undid the wrist bindings and pulled back, really wanting to wash his hands. 

"Thanks." Rose said, rubbing her wrists. Kanaya started undoing the bindings on their ankles. 

Eridan started leaving. "Wait, Eridan." Kanaya said. "I Somewhat Feel As If I Should Thank You, But I've Not The Foggiest How."

"You guys wwanna come to a Christmas party?" Eridan asked.

The two were taken aback. "Sure." they said.


End file.
